Sledge
Appearance Sledge is a latina woman of above average height with a muscular build. As a superhero, she wears a simple pair of jeans and red shirt, covered with a denim jacket and golden bracers, as well as a golden headband. She has long, wavy brown hair, fierce brown eyes, olive skin and a scar on her left upper lip. She wields a large sledgehammer, lending her her superhero name. Biography Samantha Cadeau started her career in her mid teens under the alias "Wraith" in one of the first iterations of the Hellbender's Club, an all woman villain gang. She spent a year as accomplice to various bank robberies, larceny, and assaults. When she was eventually arrested along with two other members of the Hellbender's Club, she and the other members were offered leniency at the request of A.E.G.I.S. under the promise to serve 8 years of sanctioned hero work as community service. Samantha was the only member to accept. During her term she worked with Temperance as part of a junior hero duo, and they still hold the A.E.G.I.S. record for most arrests. Samantha decided to continue on with A.E.G.I.S. & Temperance after her community service term was over and worked for another two years. The duo was eventually decommissioned when Temperance was left a paraplegic, after a failed sting operation on on the crime lord Crimera. The failed operation was mysteriously released to the public, revealing Temperance's secret identity as Elizabeth Steel. Samantha retired from A.E.G.I.S. following the operation and disappeared from hero work to assist in Elizabeth's rehabilitation. During her leave of absence, Elizabeth & Samantha were wed on September 15th, 2006. In 2008 Crimera resurfaced in Halcyon City and Samantha Steel returned to hero work abandoning the alias of "Wraith". Instead choosing to wield Temperance's hammer, Samantha then adopted the alias "Sledge" and began cleaning out criminal networks loyal to Crimera. Crimera still remains at large. Transformation Day at Hell Land Samantha was celebrating her anniversary with her wife, Elizabeth Steel, during the attack on Transformation Day. At Hell Land Amusement Park, the attack commenced during the fireworks display, and between Sledge's ability to rally brave volunteers and Elizabeth using the PA and security systems to coordinate, they were able fend off the attack at their location. Arrest of Crimera Sledge was one of the heroes leading the assault on Crimera's stronghold, forming a battering ram into the front of the building. She was shown briefly on security cameras defeating whole hordes of Crimera goons. Induction to the League of Heroes During S3E2: A New Chapter, Sledge was formally induced to the League of Heroes in recognition of her actions. The ceremony was interrupted as a series of bombs planted by an alien disguised as the Fisher King went off, and shadow clones of Sledge made by Umbra attacked the ceremony. The attack was swiftly taken care of, as the majority of people in attendance were superheroes themselves, including members of the Big Team. After the departure of Godspeed from the League of Heroes to lead the Big Team, Sledge was appointed the new leader of the organization. She also took over Cyclone's duties as manager of the community center after he was elected mayor. Personality Sledge is just, like, really cool. Relationships Elizabeth 'Temperance' Steel Temperance is Sledge's wife. They met during their time at AEGIS, forming a superhero duo known for holding the AEGIS record of most arrests. Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:B-Verse